writingfordigitalmediafandomcom-20200214-history
Students
Students of Comm 3640: Writing for New Media There are 18 students registered in our class. For the most part, each student has some background in Communications, but they all come to class with different perspectives and opinions ready to share with the class. Each student is required to have a final project for the class we well as posting to discussions on canvas and editing and contributing to the classroom Wiki. Students in Alphabetical Order: Hamad Alansari Hamad Alansari's Project Ebrahim Alsalem Ebrahim Alsalem's Project Garrett Anderson Garrett Anderson's Project David Basinger David "Mike" Basinger is a IT Manager at the Marriott LIbrary at the University of UTah. Adrian Drabner Adrian is a senior at the University of Utah that graduates in Spring 2013 with a BA in Mass Communication. He plans on apply for graduate school for applied linguistics so he can teach ESL. Before attending graduate school, he wants to get some experience in the field and plans to apply for the JET Programme to teach English abroad. His hobbies are reading, writing, catching the latest movie and keeping up with some of his favorite TV series (Dexter and Breaking Bad among others), gaming, hiking, traveling, and building computers. Building computers reminds him of building Legos as a child and gives him a bit of nostalgia. New technology in general is fun anyways. Adrian Drabner's Project Kaylee Evenson Kaylee Evenson is an English major at the University of Utah that will be graduating this semester. Kaylee Evenson's Project Alexander Golesorkhi Alexander Golesorkhi's Project Morgan Griffith Morgan is a transfer student in his senior year at The University of Utah. Morgan's completing the general sequence within the Mass Comm. major so he can take classes from each of the three sequences and tailor his major to what he's most interested in. Fly fishing is one of his favorite hobbies and for more information, check out this page on fly fishing in Utah, Fly Fishing in Utah. His other hobbies include snowboarding and skateboarding and he has had two torn ACLs in the past two years from these hobbies. Morgan Griffith's Project Derek Hatch Derek Hatch is a transfer student from the Eccles School of Business. Derek is majoring in Statigic Communication because he want to improve his writing skills and to develop a deeper understanding why people are drawn to advirtisments. He is interested in getting a job when he graduates in the sports and entertainment marking field. Untimatley he wants to own his own business(s). He's enjoys anything and everything man. Derek Hatch's Project Zachary Hoskins Zachary Hoskins' Project Amanda Messam Amanda Messam's Project Patrick Morgan Patrick Morgan is a 3rd year student at the University of Utah. I graduated from Skyline High School and have lived in Salt Lake my whole life. After high school i went to Southern Utah University for two years and i finished all my Generals down there. Then i transfred up to the University and been trying to finish ever since. I was the assistant manager for Einstein Brothers Bagels for seven years and then i left because they wouldn't give me my own store so i now work for Rumbi Island Grill because i will have my own store to manage in 8-weeks hopefully by the end of this year. I am a communications major with an emphasis in New Media. Patrick Morgan's Project Brook Robinson Brook Robinson is a 4th year student at the University of Utah and plans to graduate with a BS in Speech Communications in May 2013. Brook currently manages a Vans retail store and also assists families with financial planning. Brook has a husband named Justin and two children Eleanor and Tripp. When finished with her BS she plans to pursue further education in Business Adminstration. Brook Robinson's Project Katie Sanchez Katie Sanchez is a Mass Communication major who is also minoring in Business. This is her 4th year at the University of Utah. She is a Utah native who hopes to one day work for either Disney or Harley-Davidson or open her own business in Salt Lake specializing in fashion fabrics. Katie Sanchez's Project Alex Sweat Alex is also a Comm major, completing the New Media sequence. He has minored in Italian Studies and will graduate after the Spring 13' semester. He hopes to do something like design or branding specifically for Italian companies expanding into the U.S. Alex Sweat's Project Lindsey Wilbur Lindsey Wilbur's Project Eric Young Eric Young is a Mass Communications: New Media major who is also completeing a minor in Spanish. Eric plans on graduating in the summer of 2013. He plans on going to graduate school to complete a masters degree in Information Systems. Eric Young's Project Daniel Zaldiver Daniel Zaldiver's Project Category:Comm 3460 Class Info